The Travel
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: This is about mine and one of my friends trip across a dimension and back home, and at the dimension we go to meet a certain blue hedgehog, and his pony girlfriend. Special guest of David, one of MlpxSonicDude7812's characters in his most recent story.
1. The incident

**Story will contain dimensional travel, along with a character from MlpxSonicDude7812's recent story, but not for a while.**

* * *

Aloha, my name is Samuel, but my friends call me Sam. Today I will tell you about the incident of a certain dimensional travel. We begin at my high school, San Benito High. I am talking with my friend, Devin, and we are discussing the possibility of dimensional travel

Me:It is a possibility Dev.

Devin shakes his head at my comment.

Devin:Then how would they do it?

I think for a moment, then I come up with an answer.

Me:Easy, put a human body into many microscopic atoms, the shoot them to a specified space.

Devin shakes his head in disbelief.

Devin:How would they be able to put the human body into microscopic atoms?

For this, I don't have an answer.

Me:(Sadly) I don't know.

I put my head to the ground, and Devin places his arm around my shoulder.

Devin:Cheer up dude. Come on, lets head to the computer lab. I hear a little gamer in you calling.

I put my head up, and we start walking to the computer lab. Suddenly, a light appears above us, and I look up at it.

Me:Wha?

The light blinds me and Devin, and we both faint. Unaware of what will happen when we regain consciousness.

* * *

**Sorry for the first chapter being so short. The next few will hopefully be longer.**


	2. Drop off, and discovery

**Somethin I forgot to mention in chp 1. The Travel is a sequel to Sonic and Rainbow Dash:Return of Dark Gaia.**

About 20 to 30 minutes later, give or take, me and Devin land in a grassy field. Only, we are not ourselves. I snap out of my uncounsiousness, startled.

Me:(thinking) Huh?

I look at my hands, and I see I am wearing gloves. I get up, and look at myself, to discover, I've turned into a purple hedgehog!

Me: HOLY!

I look around after looking at myself, and all I see is grass, trees, robots, and... Another fainted hedgehog. I had to assume it was Devin, because he was next to me when I woke up, and he was blonde. I shake the hedgehog awake.

?: (Sleeply) 5 more minutes...

Through slight fustration I yell Devin's name.

Me: (Yelling) WAKE UP DEVIN!

The blonde hedgehog wakes up, suprised.

?: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

I smile at his jump.

Me: Yep, your Devin.

Devin: Who are you!? How do you know my name!?

Me: It is me Sam.

Devin: How do I know you arn't lying?

I whisper in Devin's ear a secret only me and him truly, and alone know.

Devin: It is you!

Me: Told ya so.

Devin looks around.

Devin: So where are we?

Me: If I had to guess, Sonic's dimension, and we landed in Green Hill Zone.

At this, Devin's mouth drops down.

Devin: WHA,HOW,WHY!?

I am about to find an answer, when I see a robot about to attack Devin. I run toward the robot, when suddenly, my speed increases, A LOT.

Me: WOAH!

I crash into the robot. I get up, somehow unharmed, and brush myself off. Devin comes toward me.

Devin: HOW?

Me: I don't know, but I may know someone who know what is goin on. Come on.

I run off using my new speed, but Devin just stays put. I head back to him.

Me: You have this power to ya know...

Devin: Oh sorry...

Devin and I run towards the Mystic Ruins Zone, and to a familiar blue hedgehog.


	3. Sonic and Rainbow Dash?

We arrive somewhere in the middle of Mysic Ruins. I look around, and see some sort of workshop in the distance.

Me: AH-HA! There it is!

I point at the workshop. Devin stops next to me.

Devin: Are you sure that's it?

I place my hands at my hips.

Me: I have played many Sonic games dude, I know where the hell I am goin...

Devin: (Sarcastically) Okay.

We head to the workshop, and I knock on the front door. A blue hedgehog opens the door.

?: Hello?

Me: Hello, are you Sonic the Hedgehog?

Sonic: Yes, and you two are?

Me: Well we are humans, stuck in hedgehog bodies.

At this comment, Sonic becomes suprised.

Sonic: Come inside!

Devin and myself come inside. We all sit at a table in a workshop.

Sonic: So, how did this happen?

Me: Well, myself and my friend were at school, when a light blinded us. Then, we woke up in Green Hill Zone.

Sonic: Okay, and what are your names?

Me: I am Samuel Beavis, my friend here is named Devin Silveria.

Sonic smiles at our names being told.

Devin: So how did this happen?

Sonic: The Chaos Emeralds may have brought you here. They usually bring anyone from another dimension, if mine and the other person's dimension are in trouble.

Me: (Thirstly) Yeah, but why us? Also, can we have drinks?

Sonic: First, I don't know. Second, give me a sec. (Yelling to other room in the workshop) HONEY! CAN YOU PREPARE SOME WATERS!

A tomboy voice answers back.

?: SURE! GIVE ME A SEC!

Me and Devin: (thinking) Honey?

Then from the other room, the last person you would expect, the pony Rainbow Dash comes, with a plate with the waters in her mouth, in the room. She places the plate on the table.

RD (short for Rainbow Dash): Who are these hedgehogs, sweetie?

Sonic: Just some humans that got stuck here on Mobius, with hedgehgog bodies.

Sonic looks back at us, both Devin and my mouth ajar.

Sonic:(Whispering) You okay?

Both me and Devin nod our heads.

RD: I'll leave you guys alone now.

Rainbow Dash and Sonic kiss each other, (Yes on the lips...) and Rainbow Dash leaves the room.

Me: Can we finish this conversation, outside?

Sonic: Sure.

All three of us, with our waters, head outside Tails' Workshop. (Tails is a two-tailed fox. Also he is Sonic's best friend.)


	4. The trouble appears

All of us head outside the workshop, and when we get far enough away, I scream at the top of my lungs at Sonic.

Me: WHEN DID YOU START DATING RAINBOW DASH!

Sonic rubs the back of his neck.

Sonic: A couple of weeks ago...

I scream again in pure rage, and my eyes seem to almost turn fully white.

Devin: CALM DOWN SAM!

Devin slaps me at the side of my face, and I calm down a little bit, also my eyes go back to their brown color.

Me: Thanks dude.

Devin: No prob.

I start to want to yell at Sonic again, when at the corner of my eye, I see a missle headed straight for us.

Me: (Yelling) LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! SONIC!

Sonic looks behind himself, and sees the missle. We all jump out of the way of it in time. The missle lands on the ground, but doesn't explode.

All three of us: Huh? Was this a dud missle?

Suddenly, a voice calls out from the sky.

?: No, it wasn't, human.

Me and Sonic: That voice...

A small egg shaped ship appears in the sky. Piloted by the one and only .

Eggman: HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! Looks like your having new problems Sonic!

Sonic: Yeah, I may have, but that doesn't excuse me from kicking your butt!

At Eggman's sudden arrival, I wanted to send him to Hell. So I jumped up at the Egg Mobile, and get ready to send Eggman flying, when a laser beam sends me flying backwards. I get sent into a rock wall, seriously injured by the blast. Suddenly, a female demonic voice calls out.

?: What a pity, not much of a thinker, are you?

Suddenly, black Alicorn, a pony with wings and a unicorn horn teleports in front of Eggman. Before I black out I manage to ask the alicorn a question, and hear an answer.

Me: (Weakly) Who... Are... You...?

?: I am Queen Chrysillus! Queen of the changlings! HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA

After the maniacal laughter of Chrysillus I faint.

* * *

**I don't know if I got the changling queen name right. If I spelled ot wrong, please tell me in the reviews how to spell it.**


	5. David, and a new problem

More than 20 minutes later, I wake up on a couch in a random household.

Me: GAAAAAH!

I feel a wet towel on my head, and I throw it on the ground. Devin, Rainbow Dash, and a human I've never seen before coming running in the room. I look at Devin, and see he is in his human form.

Devin and ?: You okay?

Me: Yeah, but Devin, how are you in human form?

Devin looks at himself.

Devin: Oh, you can thank David. (Points at the human.)

I try to stand up, but thanks to the laser blast from Queen Chrysalis, I just fall down onto the floor from my weakened legs.

Me: GAAAAH!

Devin and David pick me up.

RD: Don't move to much, Sam. Your legs are still weak from the laser blast.

Me: (Whispering) Damn Queen Chrysalis... (Yelling) SHE WILL PAY FOR THIS!

I get up, this time I don't collapse to the floor.

All except me: HUH?

I look at my legs.

Me: Now I know why the emeralds chose me, I never give up...

David looks at me.

David: Hey, you wanna know how to turn to a human again?

I look at him, happy.

Me: YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!

David: Okay, just concentrate on your human form.

I concentrate on my human form, and transform to normal.

Me: So whaddya think guys?

Rainbow Dash and David look at me. I am wearing a black shirt with blue pants.

RD and David: You look cool.

I smile

Me: Thanks.

I look around the room

Me: So where is Sonic?

RD: He left to fight Queen Chrysalis and Eggman.

I look at Rainbow Dash, almost speechless.

Me: BY HIMSELF!?

Rainbow Dash nods her head in sadness. I concentrate to my hedgehog form and transform back into it.

Me: (Yelling) WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!

Devin comes toward me.

Devin: Yeah, but how? We don't know where Sonic we-

I stare at Devin.

Devin: Oh yeah...

Me: Lets go Devin, Rainbow Dash, David!

After that, Devin, Rainbow Dash, David, and myself, head to a hidden Eggman base, deep in the forest of the Mystic Ruins.


	6. Rescuing Sonic

We finally make it to the entrance of Final Egg. The entrance looks oddly enough like Eggman's face.

Me: Wow, he does love himself alot.

Suddenly, the door is rammed down. On the door dazed, is Rainbow Dash.

RD: (Woozily) Let-Lets go.

I pick up Rainbow Dash.

Me: Why?

RD: Bored.

All of us head inside Final Egg Zone. We look around and see nothing but machinery, robots, and Eggman's logo, EVERY WHERE.

David and Devin: Yep, he loves himself.

Suddenly, we get surrounded by a bunch of Egg Pawns with guns. (Enemies from the Sonic Heroes game.) I punch one, and send it flying towards a wall.

Me: Wow, I am powerful in this form.

We destroy the rest of the Egg Pawns, and continue through the rest of Final Egg. We reach the core of of Final Egg Zone, and don't really see anything. I look around, the suddenly see, chained up, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Me: Sonic!

Sonic looks up at me.

Sonic: Guys! You came to rescue me!

I go over an unchain Sonic.

Sonic: Now lets get ou-

Suddenly, lights turn on inside the core.

?: HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! You arn't going anywhere.

We all look to our left, and see, Eggman, with Queen Chrysalis.


	7. The final battle

We are all amazed we got caught in a trap. All of us except, ME.

Me: (snickers, then laughs)

Eggman and Chrysalis look at me.

Eggman: What is so funny!? We beat you heroes!

I continue to laugh, then calm down.

Me: You think I would be stupid enongh to come unprepared?

Eggman just stares at me. I bring out the 7 Chaos Emeralds from a bag I brought.

Eggman: WHAT!

Me: I knew this was a trap, so before we left to find your base Eggman, I brought along the Chaos Emeralds.

RD: So that's what that bag was for...

Eggman growls at me.

Eggman: NO MATTER, I'L DESTROY YOU ALL!

Another platform lowers, revealing the Death Egg Robot.

Eggman and Chrysalis: TIME TO DIE!

All of us get blasted by a beam from the Death Egg robot, and Queen Chrysalis, but not before I could transform into super form, and create a shield around us.

Me: David, Devin, you two take care of Eggman, I have a little bone to pick with Chryssi here.

I crack my knuckles, and we all charge toward the two villans. I start comboing Queen Chrysalis, but my punches arn't doing anything. Chrysalis restrains me using her magic.

Chrysalis: HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! You really think I'd be affected by your stupid punches?

I smile at Chrysalis.

Me: Nope, I only needed to stall you.

Chrysalis: Huh?

Me: (Yelling) SONIC! RAINBOW DASH! NOW!

Suddenly, a portal opens behind Chrysalis. Sonic and Rainbow Dash kick Chrysalis towards the portal, but she doesn't in it, yet. I get out of Chryslis' restraining magic, and go in front of her.

Me: Bye!

I punch Chrysalis, regularly this time, because my other punches were faked. Chrysalis is sent inside the portal, and the portal disappears.

Sonic: That ends that.

Suddenly, we hear a thud. I look behind myself and see that Devin and David were defeated by Eggman.

Eggman:Ha! You thought I would be beaten by those weaklings! You thought wrong!

I clench my hand into a fist.

Me: (Demonic voice) DIE!

I rush toward the Death Egg robot, and start blasting it with energy beams.

Me: YOU LIKE THAT!? HUH!? HUH!?

Sonic and Rainbow Dash stare at me.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash: Wow.

I finally blast the robot's head, sending Eggman flying outside the Final Egg Zone, and to a random location.

Me: Don't screw with me...

I get out of my super form and pick up Devin.

Me: Lets get outta here. CHAOS CONTROL!

We all teleport back to Tails' Workshop to find a way for me and Devin to get back home.


	8. Good-bye

We make it to Tails' Workshop, and see Tails there.

Tails: Hey, what's going on?

I explain the current situation to Tails. (Sorry didn't want to explain the problem, AGAIN.)

Tails: (Thinking) Hmmmm. (Stops thinking) I know just the right invention.

Tails heads to the back of the workshop to get something. He comes back with a small remote control, with two buttons.

Tails: The first button shows your destination you chose. The second button lets you create a portal there.

I set the dimensional portal to my planet, Earth.

Me: Guess I'll be seeing ya around guys.

Devin comes in the workshop, ready to leave.

Sonic: Ya can come vist any time you two.

Devin and myself nod our heads. I use the remote, and teleport myself and Devin home.

THE END

* * *

**Let me guess... Dumb ending right? I don't care!**


End file.
